Field of Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for analysis of mixing in multiphase flows in pipes and/or liquid/froth interfaces in process tanks or vessels; and more particular to techniques for determination of information about multiphase flows in pipes and/or liquid/froth interfaces in process tanks using tomographic techniques.
Description of Related Art
Tomographic approaches based on the use of Electrical Resistance Tomography (ERT), Electrical Capacitance Tomography (ECT) and Electrical Impedance Tomography (EIT) are becoming widely exploited in industrial processes for the analysis of mixing in multi-phase flows, liquid interfaces and liquid-froth layers for example.
These approaches are based on the difference in conductivity or electrical (complex) permeability of materials or mediums under investigation. Often the use of electrical analysis does not provide sufficient resolution of different materials to “see” the contrast between layers.
There is a need in the industry for a better way to “see” the contrast between layers of different materials, e.g., in multi-phase flows or process volumes.